


covered in glitter and gold

by chcckplease (heeyjuuuude)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Stanley Cup, honestly i have no clue how to tag this, i wrote it in one sitting instead of working on my main wip, lmk if you think of any other tags!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeyjuuuude/pseuds/chcckplease
Summary: Before Bitty calls his name, loud enough to be heard over the roar of the fans and reporters and family and hockey players that fill the rink, and before Bitty launches himself into the air, pushing clear off the ice and into his arms, and before he catches him, clinging tight and only barely stumbling on his blades, Jack isn't thinking anything but 'I did it, I proved myself, I won the Stanley Cup.'or, a look into Jack's head when he kisses Eric at center ice.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	covered in glitter and gold

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! i just want to say that this was written just because i had an itch to write and no inspiration for my dexey fic. it was also written in one sitting. it's not great, but it was fun to look at something through jack's eyes--i've only ever written zimbits through eric's! also, this is unbetaed, so let me know if you spot any sort of errors!
> 
> the title comes from hallelujah by oh wonder, and doesn’t really make sense unless you know the song, so if you don’t you may want to! it really vibes with this li’l drabble.
> 
> enjoy, y'all :)

Before Bitty calls his name, loud enough to be heard over the roar of the fans and reporters and family and hockey players that fill the rink, and before Bitty launches himself into the air, pushing clear off the ice and into his arms, and before he catches him, clinging tight and only barely stumbling on his blades, Jack isn't thinking anything but _I did it, I proved myself, I won the Stanley Cup._ The sight of Eric, wearing a hoodie that matches his sweater and a smile brighter than any of the lights shining overhead or flashing around them, is enough to distract him, and the warmth of his body and tightness of his embrace drives every thought from his mind. Jack is laughing—both of them are, maybe—and it's breathless and exhilarated and so, so joyful. 

"Y'all did it," Bitty breathes into his skin. "Y'all did it," and yes, they did, _he_ did, his team has now won the Stanley Cup.

"We made it," Jack whispers back, grinning wide enough that it's starting hurt in the best way. His smile feels like the ache of knowing you gave your all in practice, or maybe the bruises of a check that was just too late to stop a goal, and he presses it into Bitty's cheek.

"Honey!" is the exclamation that meets him, still buoyed by a laugh and maybe a few tears. Jack clings tighter, feels Bitty squeeze in response, and everything, somehow, impossibly, fades into the background, fades into nothing until this moment is just him with his boyfriend—with the love of his life—and a Stanley Cup to his name. "You did it!"

"God, Bits," Jack tells him, pitching his voice low and quiet like anything more will shatter the glass that is their shield against anything outside of them. "I wish I could kiss you." And, yeah, he _does,_ he wants to add just a little bit more perfection into this, want to take this victory and offer it to Bitty too, wants to thank him for something that words can't contain the depth of.

After a moment, when Bitty pauses and pulls back and says, "Kiss me," with eyes that are wide and pleading and certain, his mind blanks briefly. He thinks he says _we can't_ and he thinks the answer is _why not,_ and maybe something else after that, and all he can thinks is that this is an opportunity for him to really step out of his father's shadow. It's an opportunity to finally stop hiding, too, of course, and to stop causing the ache he knows Bitty feels because they have to be so, so careful, and that's more important— _of course it is—_ but, somehow, his mind is still locked onto—well. Winning the Stanley Cup is huge, it's everything he's dreamed of for years upon years, but it's nothing his father hasn't done. Multiple times, even. If he kisses Bitty, here, center ice, in front of dozens of cameras and on hundreds of TV screens, he would be making history.

The thought terrifies him—of course it does—sends a thrum of anxiety crackling quietly through his mind, but he realizes with startling clarity that he thinks he should. In this moment he wants to not in an abstract way, the way he'd meant it when the words initially tumbled from his lips, but in a way that means he's going to. He's croaking out _Yeah, yeah_ almost absentmindedly, and he's grinning again—still?—when Bitty tells him, _Kiss me,_ and tilts his head up with a smile. It's a reflection of the look he's seen so many times before, with love visible across every inch of his face, but now it's paired with the knowledge that everything is about to change. He finds he doesn't mind.

Jack leans down, and he kisses Eric.

**Author's Note:**

> please please consider leaving kudos if you liked it and any sort of comments, whether they be constructive criticism or compliments! you're also welcome to come yell with and/or at me on my [tumblr](https://raygunn01.tumblr.com/).


End file.
